NAMINE NEWS
by kgforever22
Summary: Namine puts up posters of a certain drawing she makes all over the Kingdom Hearts universe every week, but there is always someone who doesn't like what she drew. So read every week as Namine gets into weird situations with different somebodys or nobodys.
1. Chapter 1

_**NAMINE NEWS**_

_**By: Numa Luma**_

_**Week 1: EMO ROXAS **_

**Axel:**** How could you Namine! WHY did you tell everyone I DIED because Roxas went EMO!**

**Namine:**** I…I…**

**Axel: ****I mean...come on! Now everybody thinks I'm a living zombie who should go live in Halloween Town!**

**Marluxia:**** Namine what did we tell you about making posters with false** **information on them…this (holds up a poster of Roxas as an emo kid and Axel dead) is not okay.**

**Namine:**** I'm sorry, Axel do you forgive me?**

**Axel:**** Only if you draw me a picture of Roxas… NOT EMO, but in a dress!**

**Namine & Marluxia:**** WHAT!!!!**

**Marluxia:**** Axel I thought you were straight.**

**Axel:**** What gave you that impression!**

**Namine:**** OMG Axel I am not drawing Roxas in a dress UNLESS it is a PINK one!**

**Axel:**** OK!**

**Marluxia:**** You guys….. (K.O)**

**The End, well for this week at least**

**Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I am going to put up little stories like this every week. I will take any suggestions on whom Namine should annoy and how, and of course I will give credit for the theme of that week's story to whom gave me the suggestion! Oh and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NAMINE NEWS**_

_**By: Numa Luma**_

_**Week 2: BLUE HAIR**_

_**At Destiny Islands**_

**Kairi: OH MY GOD! Who the hell drew that!!!!!**

_**Somewhere in the world**_

**Aqua: You have got to be kidding me…this ROCKS!!!!!**

_**At Namine's Art Studio (her bedroom)**_

**Namine: Oh hello Kairi! How are you today?**

**Kairi: How am I! Is that all you have to say! Oh hello Roxas…wait a minute what are you wearing???**

**Roxas: What…you don't like it? They gave this to all members of the organization.**

**Kairi: I thought you left Organization 13.**

**Roxas: I did! Axel, Riku, Sora, and I joined Kairi Haters Forever.**

**Kairi: WHAT!!!!! WHY?**

**Roxas: It's because we HATE you DUHHHHHHHH!**

**Luma: I HATE you to!**

**Kairi: Who are you???**

**Luma: I'm filling in for Demyx. Well see ya later!**

_**Namine tries to tip-toe away**_

**Kairi: Not another step NAMINE!**

**Namine: awww!**

**Kairi: Namine, how could you draw this!**

_**Kairi takes out one of Namine's posters**_

**Namine: I'm sorry… I just thought it would be nice if**

_**Kairi interrupts**_

**Kairi: You thought what!**

**Namine: I don't understand why you are so mad.**

**Kairi: I'm mad because you made everyone think I died my hair blue! Now Sora won't even talk to me!**

**Roxas: The reason why Sora doesn't talk to you anymore is that he and Riku are going steady!**

**Kairi: WHAT!!!!!!**

**Aqua: Hey! Who drew this?**

**Kairi: Who are you?**

**Aqua: Names AQUA! A Q U A got it memorized!**

_**A bunch of flames come out of the darkness**_

**Axel: HEY! That's my line!**

**Aqua: Sorry! I'm new!**

**Kairi: Ok…**

**Namine: I drew it. Aqua do you have a complaint?**

**Aqua: No, I just wanted to say THANKS I LIKE IT!!!**

**Kairi: You are so mean! I look like a retard in that picture!**

**Aqua: That's not you.**

**Kairi: What?**

**Aqua: It's a picture of me.**

**Kairi: It is…**

**Aqua: DUDE I'm a guy! Look at the rest of the picture.**

_**Kairi unfolds the rest of the poster**_

**Kairi: Ohhh…Namine why didn't you say something!**

**Namine: I tried but you interrupted me. I drew this so that people will know about Aqua.**

**Kairi: Now I fell like a retard.**

**Axel: You are one. R E T A R D got it memorized!**

**Aqua: Rock Ass**

**Roxas: It's ROXAS!**

**Aqua: Oh… are you emo?**

**Roxas: HELLO where have you been!**

_**The End**_

_**Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I am going to put up little stories like this every week. I will take any suggestions on whom Namine should annoy and how, and of course I will give credit for the theme of that week's story to whom gave me the suggestion! Oh and thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NAMINE NEWS**_

_**By: Numa Luma**_

_**Theme Thanks: Thanks **__**Hermaphrodite for helping me with the theme!**_

_**Week 3: Cheating**_

_At the mall_

Namine: Oh hi guys! What are you doing here?

Roxas: Were shopping for Halloween costumes.

Sora: Ya there's a special at GGC (Gay Guys Company)!

Namine: Hey do you want a sneak peek at this week's poster?

_Namine gives Roxas the picture then leaves_

Roxas: OMG Axel is cheating on me with a weirdo!!!!!

Sora: What! Let me see… AHHHHHH that's not a weirdo! That's my Riku!!!!!!!

Roxas: How could they go behind our backs and do this!

Sora: I know! Now everyone will know they made out behind our backs and Kairi will say I told you so!

Roxas: Hey where did Namine go?

Sora: I don't know! We have to fix this problem before Namine puts those posters up! But how do we do that?

Roxas: I got an idea! We can seek the advice of the great Gaylord! He will tell us what to do!

Sora: OK let's go!

_In a peaceful field of pink flowers_

Gaylord: Who dares disturb my gardening!

Sora: It is I, Sora the keyblade master and this is my nobody Roxas.

Roxas: Yes and we brought you flowers as payment.

Gaylord: WOW thanks these are very rare! I accept now tell me what do you need!

Sora: Oh great Gaylord we've come in need of your wise gay advice! Tell him Rock Ass!

Roxas: Yes…

_Poof someone appears and interrupts Roxas_

Aqua: Hey I thought you got if people call you Rock Ass!

Roxas: Well I'm Sora's nobody so he can call me whatever he wants and I'm Axel's bish so he can call me Rock Ass too.

Aqua: NO FAIR!

_Aqua leaves_

Roxas: Ok… so our problem is that our boyfriends are cheating on us and it's about to go public.

Gaylord: I see you two are truly gay so I guess I can reveal my self.

Sora & Roxas: What…

_Gaylord takes off his coat_

S & R: OMG! Marluxia you are the great GAYLORD!

Marluxia: Well duhhh! Didn't the field of pink flowers give you a clue?

Sora: NO!

Roxas: Whatever just tell us how to stop this from going public and how to get our boyfriends back!

Marluxia: Ok! First you have to stop the source of news, second you must buy leashes and put them on your boyfriends, and then you can make them your bish.

Sora: OK!

Roxas: Oh thank-you oh great Gaylord Marluxia!

S & R: BYE-BYE!

_S & R went to buy some bish leashes and then went to find Namine at her art studio_

Sora: Namine don't put up those posters of Riku and Axe!

Namine: Why?

Roxas: Cause will lose our bish cred!

Namine: What…

Sora: I can't believe you would draw that!

Namine: But it's just a picture of Axel giving Riku a birthday present.

Roxas: OH GOD NO! Namine! Don't say that!

Namine: Why?

Sora: Because they got together behind our backs!

Namine: LOL you guys think they are cheating on you!

S & R: What are you laughing about!

Namine: They aren't cheating on you. Axel gave Riku a keyblade with a picture of Sora in it for his birthday. You just can't see their faces because they are hugging in the picture.

S & R: OHHHHH…

Sora: Does that mean we can't use are new bish leashes?

Roxas: I guess not.

Namine: Well I got to go put up those posters. Bye!

S & R: Bye!

_Axel and Riku come_

Sora: Riku I love you soooo much!

Riku: I love you too! Let's go makeout in front of Kairi.

Sora: Ya! Bye Axel! Bye Roxas!

Axel: Why would they makeout in front of Kairi?

Roxas: To make her cry.

Axel: COOL! Let's go make Hayner cry!

Roxas: Sounds good to me!

The End

**Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I am going to put up little stories like this every week. I will take any suggestions on whom Namine should annoy and how, and of course I will give credit for the theme of that week's story to whom gave me the suggestion! Oh and thanks for reading **


End file.
